Cherry Knots
by person226
Summary: An old tradition claims that if you can tie the stem of a cherry into a knot with only your tongue, you are a great kisser. Chloe decides to put this to the test with Lois and Clark. About the legendary Clois! Note: could be rated T at times.


a/n: i've had this on my computer for a while, but i've never published it. i kept on saying that i was going to publish it whenever i finish with my two other writing projects, but i just couldn't wait! so here it is. hope you folks like it a lot! reviews/comments are always appreciated and are cool. this is only a one-shot, maybe a two-shot if i could figure something out, but for right now, it remains a one-shot. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, things would definitely be so much better...if only I did...

Cherry Knots

Chloe looked down at her cherry mocha. It wasn't something that she had ever tried before, but there was a first time for everything. She examined the cherry that was lying on top of the whipped cream. Chloe didn't care too much for the actual fruit of cherries, but she could handle it in a drink or smoothie.

"Chloe, are you going to drink that?" Lois asked. Today was their special day out. Lois had gotten off of work and Chloe had closed the Isis Foundation for the day. There was nothing that could interrupt their cousin's day out.

Chloe looked up at Lois. "Eventually." Chloe picked up the cherry by the stem and placed it on a napkin. She started mixing the whip cream into her drink.

Lois couldn't believe Chloe had just tossed aside that cherry like it was nothing. Cherries had to be classified as the most incredible fruit in Lois' dictionary. Her favorite ones were wild cherries, grown away from all the civilized life style. "You're not going to eat that cherry?"

"No, I don't really like them."

"Then why did you even order a cherry mocha?"

"Because I've already tried everything that's on the menu. I needed something new." Chloe explained.

"Can I have it?"

"Sure." Chloe picked it up and handed it to Lois.

Lois gratefully took it from her and popped it into her mouth. She began playing with the stem.

"So, Lois…" Chloe started. Chloe knew what Lois was going to say, but she wanted to ask it anyways. "How's your new apartment?"

"Boring. It feels so…empty. Like something's missing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Lois started looking off into the distance as she tried laying her finger on it. "It's something warm, and cozy. You know, something that feels like home."

"So it's a type of fabric?"

"Flannel!" Lois exclaimed. Her eyes widen as she realized what she had just blurted out.

"Lois, I had no idea that you enjoyed flannel so much." Chloe replied in mock shock.

"I do not." Lois replied defiantly. She only enjoyed it whenever it was on Clark. Wait. Did she really just think that? Did she really think of Smallville that way? She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she forced herself to think of it as disgusting, but the most defiant part of her mind actually thought it was sexy.

"Whatever Lois! You are such a liar!"

"Chloe, I do not like flannel!"

"I'm sure Clark would like to know what you just blurted out." Chloe said smiling wickedly.

"I do not care if you are my baby cousin, I will not hesitate to kill you if you tell that plaid loving farm boy."

An idea sprung up in Chloe's head. Sure it may be totally wrong and evil, but it would only help to push Clark and Lois in the right direction. "Fine. I won't tell Clark anything on one condition. The first guy that walks in, you have to give him the cherry stem and ask him to tie a knot with it."

Lois gave Chloe a weird look. "That's it?"

"But he has to do it with his tongue. And if he can, you have to kiss him."

"What?! Chloe, I am not going to kiss some random man!"

"Oh come on, Lois! I heard somewhere that if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with only your tongue, then you are an amazingly awesome kisser."

"Maybe Clark will just have to find out about the flannel…" Lois said thoughtfully.

"Please Lois! I'll even throw in fifty dollars."

Lois knew that was a good deal. "Okay then. First guy that walks in." Lois leaned back in her chair and she twirled the stem around.

Chloe grinned as she pulled out her phone. She made sure Lois couldn't see who she was texting. 'Clark, I need you to get to the Talon as fast as you can. Hurry!'

Lois looked over at Chloe's phone. "Who did you text?"

Chloe quickly flipped her phone shut. "No one." she replied innocently.

The front door opened and Lois' jaw went slack while Chloe tried suppressing her giggles. "Chloe, I am not going to do it anymore!" Lois seethed out.

"Are you scared? It's just Clark."

Lois clenched her jaws. That's right. It was just Clark. He couldn't even be that good of a kisser. He probably wouldn't even be able to tie a knot with the stem if his life depended on it. Yup, that was right. All Lois had to do was ask him to try. She had absolutely nothing to worry about it. He wasn't going to be able to do it. If she kept on repeating that to herself, she might actually believe it.

"Chloe, is everything all right?" Clark asked as he rushed over to their table.

"Yeah everything is just fine." Chloe answered.

Clark looked at her weird, but looked at Lois when she stood up. He looked down at the cherry stem she was giving him.

"I want you to tie this in a knot with your tongue." Lois demanded.

Clark looked back up at her. "Why?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Do you really need an explanation for everything? Why can't you just do as you're told?"

"I'm sure that you would enjoy that." Clark said smugly.

"Just do it!"

"Not until you answer my question."

Lois sighed. "Chloe says that if you can do it, then you are a good kisser."

Clark looked from Chloe to Lois. They would act like teenagers when they got together. "Okay…" Clark took the cherry stem from Lois and proceeded to accomplish the task.

Lois turned to Chloe and gave her a victorious look, but Chloe had a smug look on her face.

"Here you go." Clark said. He handed Lois the stem. It was tied into a perfect knot.

It hadn't even been five seconds and Clark had already done it?! Lois looked at him in disbelief. She looked to Chloe for help, but she was grinning wickedly.

Clark grabbed Lois' hand and opened her palm. He set the stem in her hand. "If we're done with the talent show, I've got to get back to the farm."

Clark was about to walk away, but Lois stopped him with her lips crashing onto his. She only expected a quick messy kiss, but something held her there. She realized it was Clark's hand holding the back of her head. She didn't know that her arms were draped around his shoulders. Clark continued kissing Lois, as if no one was watching them. Lois didn't know that Clark had that much passion bottled up in him. If he would only let it out, then he would be able to keep the people that he loved.

Lois moaned as Clark's tongue roamed around in her mouth and hers in his. He lingered over every spot, leaving her mouth tingling. It was such amazing passion. Lois had never felt that type of passion when she was with Oliver or any other guy for that matter. But it was weird. Lois couldn't think about anyone else right now. Images of them would pop up for a second, but then Clark's face would quickly replace them. As he continued kissing her, he also continued invading her mind and thoughts, not letting her brain yell out all the defense signals.

Lois could feel herself being dipped and faintly heard whistles coming from somewhere. Clark was the first one to pull away and it seemed like he did it only to catch his breath. Clark still held Lois in her dipped position. They both opened their eyes once their lips had parted. Clark could see Lois' eyes dancing with overwhelming joy and passion. Lois could see the same thing in Clark's baby blues. They smiled at each other, but the smiles were soon gone when they realized everyone around them was applauding. Their eyes widened as they realized what they had done.

Clark brought Lois back up into a standing position. They were both blushing very noticeably. "I should go." Clark mumbled as he started walking away, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Yeah…" Lois said in a far-away voice.

Clark walked started walking towards the doors, guys were patting his back and calling him 'The Man.' Clark stopped at the door and looked back at Lois. She didn't notice, but he was grinning widely.

Lois refused to look up until she heard the bell on the door. She turned to Chloe when Clark finally left the Talon. She cleared her throat and with as much dignity as she could, she sat back down.

Chloe burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Lois asked, very annoyed with her.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Chloe said between her laughs.

Lois rolled her eyes as she waited for Chloe to calm down some.

Chloe wiped at her watery eyes. "That was _unbelievable_!" she exclaimed. "That kiss has got to be the hottest kiss I've ever seen! Movies, TV, even other kisses in real life couldn't compare to that one!"

"It was just a friendly kiss between two good friends." Lois said trying to justify her actions.

"Right, that's why you two were both moaning like idiots and that's also why he dipped you like in the old romance movies."

"Chloe, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Lois said as she took a drink from her cup and slammed it back down.

"You know Clark enjoyed it."

Lois looked up at Chloe with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why he stopped at the door and smiled at you." Chloe smiled. "He's never smiled at anyone like that. Not even Lana."

Lois' heart skipped at beat. Could something really be developing between them? Sure she knew that she _loved_ Clark, but she kept on telling herself it was just like sibling love. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe they were going into uncharted territory up ahead. "Really?"

"Yes."

A satisfied smile rested on Lois' lips.

"So…did the cherry trick work?"

Lois looked at her like she didn't know what she was talking about.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know…if he was a really amazing kisser?"

Lois grabbed her cup again and smiled mischievously. "You bet, honey."

The End


End file.
